educ2004group_efandomcom-20200214-history
Week 2 Research Questions
By Wednesday, visit your group's wiki site and post the questions you developed as part of this week's Discussion to the Research Questions page. Peruse your colleagues' postings. Is there overlap between your ideas and those of your group members? How can you as a group combine your insights and formulate the most effective questions? #By Thursday, each group member should post his or her suggestion for the group's final main research question and three guiding research questions to the Research Questions page of the wiki. These suggestions should reflect a combination of what you consider to be the best ideas from all group members. #By Friday, the Week 2 Leader should post the final main research questions and three guiding questions to the Research Questions page of the group wiki. Group members should visit the wiki, review the list, and use the wiki or other communication means to resolve any disagreements. #''By Saturday, Group members will decide this week how to best to present your findings. Your research presentation may involve a variety of different media, listed below. Note the time and length parameters listed next to some of the mediums. '''Research Questions' Steve Kovatch Main Research question: What effects does digital search and communication tools have on the way people solve problems at work? This is a good main question because in narrows the research to work but is broad enough to allow for enough research to be done. Focused Research question: Does digital search and communication tools save time at work? This focuses the research to the time it takes for people to you search and communication tools at work. It will help to further break down the main research question. This question directs to specifics of the question. Focused research questions: How does digital search and communication tools impact the quality of problem solving at work? This question narrows the topic to focus on the quality of problem solving in the work environment. This question also directs the main question to quality of problem solving and how it impacts people’s solutions in their work. Lynette Bettis Research Questions The effects of digital search and communication tools on the way people think and process information. Focused research question: What is a digital search? This question would be a way to narrow down what a digital search includes for clarification. Focused research question: How can you use digital searches to communicate? This question because it would give the audience an idea of what they could use digital searches for in communicating. Focused research question: How does daily expose to digital search and communication tools alter the brain? This question because it would let the audience know if too much exposure could have adverse effects on our thinking and reasoning. Focused research question: Does more exposure to digital search’s and communication tools increase the brain activities in certain parts of the brain? This question because it would be helpful to know what if any alterations are taking place in the brain when it comes to thinking and why? Jaymee Henderson Research Questions Main research question: How does the use of digital search and communications tools effect the way people think and process information? Focused research questions: 1. What is the definition of digital search? 2. What is the definition of communications tools? 3. Who are the people effected? 4. When do they use digital search and communication tools? 5. Why are they using digital search and communication tools?